


When Yuri lost his soldier eyes

by katsucki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindness, Cooking, Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sobbing, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsucki/pseuds/katsucki
Summary: Everything changed when Yuri lost both of his eyes and went blind. And all Otabek wants to do is show him that life is beautiful, even with one sense less.





	When Yuri lost his soldier eyes

"Otabek, Mila just called Yuuri. Yurio had an accident in the rink. She couldn't go with him because of the women's worlds. We are in Japan and we can't go back Saint Petersburg so you need to go to the hospital for us." A panicked voice spoke through the phone. The voice sounded familiar but if the person did not mention Yuuri, Otabek wouldn't have gotten an idea who it was.

Yurio had an accident. The words echoed in Otabek's head.

"Mister Nikiforov? What happened? What kind of accident? Is he okay?" Otabek asked as his heart started to pound in his chest.

"I don't know it too. Please visit him and call us back as soon as you can. We are really worried."

"Yes... I-I will." Otabek replied as he hung up. He stared at the screen of his phone for a while, trying to realize what Victor just told him. Yuri had an accident. His Yuri.

Otabek remembered that he walked to the rink with him that morning. They talked with each other like they always did before Otabek said goodbye and walked back to their shared apartment. Even now they were boyfriends, they still acted like they were best friends. Best friends that truly loved each other.

Otabek always looked deeply into Yuri's eyes before he left but today, he just stared into them a little longer than normally, having no clue why he actually did that.

Yuri was about to train for his upcoming competition. Now, two years after the Grand-Prix, Yuri was still as ambitious as he used to be.

Otabek had a day off today. He never had days off. If Otabek had known something was going to happen to him he wouldn't have let him go.

The ride to the hospital didn't take longer than 10 minutes but it felt like hours. He couldn't focus on the road. He could only think about Yuri and pray to whoever looked down on him that he was alright.

Otabek couldn't imagine living without Yuri. He loved him with all his heart and soul.

The waiting room of the hospital scared him. The white walls and the cold light seemed to tell him that something was really wrong with his significant other. It almost screamed it. Otabek nervously clenched his fists and kept hoping for the best.

He's okay. Nothing is wrong with him. Maybe he just broke his arm but that will heal very soon. It's gonna be alright.

"Otabek Altin..?" A voice behind him spoke and Otabek looked behind him to be spotted by a young nurse. She had a worried expression.

"Mister, please don't be shocked if you see him. He looks different than how he used to look." She spoke and Otabek started to become even more worried. He looked the woman into her eyes.

"What happened. Please tell me." He spoke but she didn't reply. She opened the door for him and Otabek didn't wait any longer. He stepped inside, followed by the nurse.

"Beka..?" A subdued voice that belonged to Yuri said softly.

"Mister Plisetsky..." The nurse began and stopped talking for a moment, finding it hard to tell Otabek what happened to his boyfriend.

Otabek looked at Yuri who laid down on the hospital bed, his golden hair falling perfectly around him on the pillow, his smooth lips looking just as pink as usually. But one thing was different. Both of his eyes were covered with white eyepatches.

"He lost his eyes." She finally said. Otabek's stomach dropped. The words spoken made the older guy feel sick. This couldn't be true.

Otabek's eyes started to fill themselves with tears as he took a closer look at the eyepatches. It was terrifying to look at. Yuri lost his eyes? That just couldn't be true. Otabek didn't want it to be true. Not his boyfriend's most beautiful feature.

Not the wonderful soldier eyes he fell in love with years ago.

"Yura..." Otabek managed to bring out.

"Otabek... I can't see..." Yuri softly spoke with a sound of fear in his voice and Otabek's heart broke. He couldn't bear to look at Yuri any longer and buried his face in his hands. He cried.

Otabek hardly ever cried but this felt like a bunch of knifes slit through his soul, killing every part of him.

Yuri lost his soldier eyes.

"Mister, you lost both of your eyes during a skating accident. You just had an operation." The nurse told Yuri. Yuri stayed quiet and Otabek kept sobbing as he reached for Yuri's hand.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter to me, Yuri." Otabek said, knowing that that wasn't completely true. He loved Yuri's eyes. He had loved them from the moment when he first saw Yuri. He kept sobbing and Yuri's hand began to shake.

"So... I am blind forever now? And I can never skate again?" Yuri spoke and his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He was only sixteen years old. He couldn't stop skating. He didn't want to stop skating before he broke the world record again.

"Yes. I feel so sorry for you but we weren't able to spare your eyes. And since your injury was pretty bad, you won't be able to wear artificial eyes too." The nurse spoke and Yuri just nodded in sadness. He tried to stay strong, even while that was very hard right now.

"Do you live together with mister Plisetsky?" The nurse asked Otabek and he nodded as he wiped away his own tears.

"It's important that someone changes his patches regularly and make sure the vacant space stays clean. And that person seems to be you." She said. Otabek was the one who had to take care of Yuri from now on, and he didn't have any problems with that, no matter how horrible it was to see his boyfriend without the eyepatches.

"You are free to go now." The nurse spoke.

Otabek brought Yuri home with a taxi. He knew Yuri still had the power to hold him as he drove his motorcycle but he didn't want to risk anything right now.

He chose Yuri's health and safety above anything.

The taxi driver looked at Yuri with the fear and disgust painted on his face. It was true, Yuri looked terrifying like this but Otabek felt so bad for him. He couldn't help it that this happened.

"It's so scary, Beka. I suddenly can't see anymore and it's so scary." Yuri said softly, grabbing onto Otabek's arm in a reflex. His voice was much higher and softer than normally, the sadness clearly hearable.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Otabek could say. He couldn't help Yuri, no matter how bad he wanted that. He couldn't give him his eyes back.

He lost his beautiful soldier eyes forever. And it hurt Otabek.

They arrived at home after the taxi ride and sat down next to each other on the couch. Otabek grabbed both of Yuri's hands and laced their fingers together. He leaned with his forehead against his boyfriend's and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

It was late and it was dark in the room. So dark that Yuri's eyepatches had the same color as his pale skin which made it even creepier. But Otabek didn't mind. To him, Yuri was always beautiful.

"I will show you how beautiful life can be, even now you miss one of your senses. But you still have all the others remember? It's gonna be alright." Otabek spoke and carefully pressed his lips against Yuri's.

Ever since that day, Otabek took good care of Yuri, regularly replacing the patches like the nurse told him to. Yuri was happy that Otabek stayed with him after the accident. People were scared of him, he knew that. But Otabek never treated him differently after it happened.

He tried his best to make Yuri feel as good as possible.

Yuri was a nice person. Now he couldn't skate anymore, it was clear for Otabek why Yuri always had been so angry and annoyed. It was just the pressure of having to perform perfectly in front of the world. Since he stopped skating, he was more kind and patient than he ever was before.

It hurt Otabek to see how people looked at Yuri when they walked down the streets. They didn't realize that he was a beautiful person on the inside. Moms took their kids away from him while the children themselves screamed and cried because they saw a monster. And maybe, those kids were right, Yuri thought. A monster, that's what he turned into.

People used to see him as the young, talented figure skater that managed to win the Grand-Prix when he was only fifteen. Now they saw him as an eyeless creep. And that hurt every single part of him.

Every time Yuri heard something like that, his heart broke a little more and his will to live slowly faded away. But there was one person who always managed to make him feel better. And that was Otabek.

But still, every time they insulted Yuri, it hurt him.

What hurt him the most was that he had to stop skating. Skating had always been his biggest passion. He wanted to become the best figure skater the world had ever known by surpassing Yuuri's world record and winning the Grand-Prix more times than Victor did. But he would never be able to do that.

His skating dream was over, forever.

Otabek didn't understand why the world treated him so badly. Nobody ever looked at how beautiful Yuri actually was. His body was perfect, slim and tall since he grew a lot last year. His hair was thick and shiny and his lips were smooth and most importantly, he was extremely talented when he used to skate. But people only looked at those two white patches on his eyes in disgust.

"Beka... Am I really that scary?" Yuri asked one morning as he sat in front of Otabek, tears burning behind the patches as his lip slightly quivered. He was still able to cry since he still had his tear ducts.

Otabek cupped Yuri's precious face which was still perfectly intact after the accident except for one deep cut in his cheek that turned into a scar. Otabek softly caressed it with his thumb. "Yura, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Yuri let out one single sob before Otabek continued.

"People don't realize how hard it is for you to go through this. You are temporary blind. You had to give up skating. Why would you even care about what they say about you? You deserve so much more than that crap. And you are always beautiful to me, no matter what." spoke Otabek as he saw the white eyepatches slowly turning into a darker color as Yuri's tears made them wet.

"But people do not realize that! If you weren't here for me I'd already have ended my life!" Yuri almost yelled as the eyepatches started to become wetter with every word he spoke.

"Yura, don't say those kind of things. You are strong enough to ignore them, I truly believe that." Otabek said and pulled Yuri into a warm hug, letting him cry out all the sadness he still felt inside. Otabek had never seen Yuri cry before.

"I love you Yuri. Never forget that. Today is gonna be our day. I am going to show you that you can live an amazing life with 4 instead of 5 senses." Said Otabek as he pressed a kiss on Yuri's lips.

Otabek worked out his plan. He stood up and opened the bathroom door. He made his lover a warm bath and grabbed all Yuri's stuff, such as his shampoo, conditioner and his brush before he returned to their bedroom.

Otabek reached for Yuri's hand and brought him to the bathroom.

"Your first sense. The ability to feel." Otabek softly whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

The sweet scent of his shower gel immediately entered Yuri's nose.

Yuri quickly undressed himself and stepped into the bathtub. Otabek sat down in a chair behind the tub. He slowly ran his fingers through Yuri's shoulder length hair to make sure that all the knots were gone. Otabek took some of Yuri's shampoo into his hand and carefully applied it to Yuri's hair. His hair felt so soft. He moved his fingers over his boyfriend's scalp and made him enjoy the sensation.

"I love you so much, Yura. You are so beautiful."

He wanted him to remember this moment.

Slowly, Yuri felt better, like he always did when Otabek did something nice for him. They had been boyfriends for quite a long time now, at least a year, but Yuri's heart still started beating faster with every single time Otabek touched him.

The water around him made him feel safe, like he had a shield against all the hate. It was not his fault that he didn't have eyes. And fuck everyone who tried to make fun of him for that.

Otabek asked Yuri to lay back so his hair touched the water. He began to wash out the shampoo as he still moved his fingers through those gorgeous, golden locks of Yuri's.

They were both totally silent, enjoying the moment. This intimate moment which they both truly adored.

When Otabek did the same with his conditioner to make sure that Yuri's hair was easily to brush. While he let the conditioner do it's job, he slowly moved his hands down Yuri's shoulders, massaging the soft skin. He brought his hands lower, under the surface of the water, moving them carefully down his chest. Yuri's breathing slowed down.

Otabek's hands tenderly pushed on Yuri's chest, his hands causing the boy to lay back in the bathtub again. Otabek washed out the conditioner and started to move his hairbrush through Yuri's hair until he brushed out every knot.

Yuri's chest felt warm, his heart beat fast.

As Yuri dressed himself up, Otabek left the bathroom to quickly search for a recipe on his phone. He knew this was going to make Yuri happy and he was happy to see that he already had all the ingredients he needed.

When Yuri came back, Otabek told him to sit down.

"I am now going to prepare the next thing. You have to wait a little while for it, do you mind?" Otabek asked and Yuri shook his head. The boy was already so happy that Otabek did all of this for him.

He laid down on the couch in the living room and listened to his playlist. Music was something important for him since he was blind. It made the awful world that was all dark in front of his eyes a little bit more colorful.

In the kitchen, Otabek did exactly what the recipe said. After he made the dough, chopped the onions and baked the meat. He added the spices and some salt and started to fill the dough with the filling. When he was done, he heated the oil and fried them.

It smelled amazing in the kitchen after Otabek made the filling.

When Otabek was finally done, he went to the living room to get Yuri who still laid down on the couch, listening to his music.

Otabek pressed the pause button and Yuri was immediately back from his imaginary world.

"Come to the kitchen with me. It's time for your second sense, smell." Otabek said.

Yuri stood up and Otabek brought his boyfriend to the kitchen. When Yuri stepped inside, an oddly familiar smell surrounded him. He recognized this scent from when he was a child. It made him feel like he was a little boy again.

"And also your third sense, taste."

Otabek gave Yuri a bite of the food he just prepared. He made sure that it was cooled down a little before he made Yuri eat it. Yuri suddenly saw his childhood in his head. His grandpa who handed him something he loved.

"I found a recipe on the internet... I don't know if this is the same as your grandpa's but I tried and-" Otabek said but before he even had the chance to finish his sentence, Yuri embraced him and warped his arms around him.

"Y-You made me pirozhkis?" Yuri spoke, his heart feeling warmer than it already felt.

"Yes, I did." Otabek replied and Yuri kissed him on his lips. This man was everything he needed in his life.

Otabek was proud of his pirozhkis, since he normally only made food he was familiar with himself. They ate them in silence, enjoying the taste that took Yuri back to his childhood.

When they finished them, Otabek grabbed his phone and searched for a nice song.

"Onto your next sense, hearing." He spoke and helped Yuri out of his chair.

Otabek warped his arms around Yuri's neck as Yuri placed his hands on Otabek's hips. Yuri wasn't familiar with slow dancing, but Otabek learned it from his older sister when he was a teenager, just in case he would need it in the future. And that moment was now.

Otabek led Yuri in their dance as they both concentrated on the music in the background. Every tone sounded so perfect. Yuri felt happy. This day made him feel nothing but happiness and suddenly, he didn't care about what the people said about him anymore. He only needed Otabek. And nobody else.

At one point, Otabek started to sing, making Yuri's heart beat twice as fast. His voice matched the music perfectly and the sound gave Yuri goosebumps all over his body.

Yuri enjoyed every word Otabek sang in his perfect, manly voice and smiled. This moment was definitely worth a smile. And that made Otabek's heart beat twice as fast.

They slowly moved their bodies as the music played, their love burning, setting their hearts on fire, melting down the ice in both of their hearts.

When the sun started to set, they walked down the streets, towards the bridge and sat down next to each other, Yuri resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they inlaced their fingers.

"Thank you for today, Beka." Yuri said softly. Otabek gave him a kiss on his cheek as a reply.

"The sunset is beautiful..." Otabek said softly as he looked at the sky that was painted pink, orange and yellow with some bright clouds that made the picture even more stunning to look at.

"I wish I could see it." Yuri replied and enjoyed the feeling of Otabek's warm neck against the skin of his cheek.

"I am sure you can see it. I'll show it to you." Otabek said as he pulled Yuri closer.

"Imagine. The whole sky being pink and orange. Like a beautiful watercolor painting. The clouds are white with golden and the sun slowly disappears in the distance. The sun kisses the horizon. They love each other. And I love you the same way. Imagine that every color you see stands for nothing but love, Yura. Can you see it now?" Otabek asked and Yuri slightly nodded.

"Sure I can."

There was something that replaced the sense he missed. And that was the love he felt for Otabek, deep inside his heart. Otabek, his loved one that formed the shield against the pain.

And even while Otabek would never get the chance to drown into Yuri's piercing eyes again, he loved him more than ever.


End file.
